Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-26978496-20151123181225
I watched two episodes of GMW! I could only find the following two so I gave it a go to see how I would find it, my thoughts: Girl Meets Belief: - I really liked how they handled this subject, it was respectful and informative. The message of tolerance and being open-minded was done really well and it was great to see how all the friends had different opinions yet realised none of that mattered when it came to their friendship. - I LOVED SEEING CORY AND TOPANGA! I WAS SCREAMING! - Auggie is a sweetheart! I'm still not entirely sure who he was talking to (downside of watching random episodes) but it was so cute and sad at the same time how he was talking to someone who had obviously passed away so they wouldn't feel alone. Cory and Topanga did such a good job of raising thoughtful and kind kids. - Riley is already a fave. She's got so much spirit and is just so lovely, I love how optimistic she is and you can tell she doesn't have a bad bone in her body. She truly wants to see the good in the world, unwavering in her belief that it is important to be kind and honest, and I really appreciate the fact that you have a main character who is smart yet in their own little happy world - Riley is doing her thing, you go, girl. - Based on this (as well as the other) episode, I would have to say Farkle is my second fave character out of the main four. He's just so adorable and funny! His little speech at the end about being happy that they were all friends even if they didn't know what brought them together was lovely, you can tell he's loyal and I liked how he actually opened up to the possibility of other things. - I like Maya, her friendship with Riley seems really great! I laughed when she came back from "holiday" and Riley was there with a sign and they took selfies, you can tell they have a lot of history and will always gravitate back towards each other. Their personalities seemed to contrast nicely. - I don't have too much of an opinion on Lucas because I didn't see too much of him. I like him, though. Girl Meets Texas Part 3: - First off, I fully expected to ship Lucaya, which I may still do when I properly start the series instead of watching sporadic episodes. But based on this episode alone, I don't see any pull between them?! They went on a date and it seemed awkward and not even in a nervous about a first date type of way, it was as if they felt they had to be there out of an obligation. I think she likes him but I'm not really feeling it from his side, though. - I really felt for Riley here. You can see she just wants Maya to be happy. And that's what kind of annoyed me here about Maya because did she really think that Riley was okay with her going out with a boy she knows that she really likes? I mean, I know I've missed A LOT but you do not go after boys your friend has a thing for, no matter how you think they feel. Did Maya not clock on that Riley was putting on a brave face? I still like Maya yet I'm really not feeling this because I'm aware that others on here have said she was the one who mentioned to Riley that her and Lucas were like brother/sister, but I'm thinking her opinion of that might have been coloured by her own feelings. Honestly, I wanted to give Riley a hug. - Lucas still likes Riley, imo. He was practically relieved when Auggie said that he couldn't be Riley's brother. Again, did Maya not catch this when he's meant to be on a date on her that he's busy telling Riley on her date that he can't be anything with her that would practically undermine everything they've felt? Not bashing on Maya, or even Lucas, it just makes no sense to me. Then again, I've missed like two seasons xD - Poor Charlie, he just wanted to go watch a movie and not hold hands or talk xD - Farkle, oh how I love you already. I liked how he was giving commentary with Zay (who I can tell is gonna be a fave as well), and him understanding how Riley felt when Lucas & Maya couldn't spoke volumes about how intuitive he is. You can tell there is a lot of comfort for Riley and him in their friendship, their hug was adorable! And I LOVED how he told her she had to be honest because they didn't lie to one another and that it was about her feelings as well as Maya's, it was nice to see someone remind Riley that it's okay to be confused about your feelings and that they matter as well. - Based on these two episodes, I ship Rucas and Riarkle (am I trash? xD) and Charlie/Riley (stop being so cute with everyone Riley!!) but above all I appreciate their friendships and hope these love triangles don't ruin them. I shall watch from the START when I can effing find the episodes, ugh. I really like the show based on these two random episodes.